OverDoomTale
by FunbariVoid
Summary: This is an AU where Sans is an overpowered God that posses such unknown powers and manages an alternate version of the Doodle Sphere known as the Recycle Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Description: If your wondering who is OverDoom Sans then he is an fanmade Sans created by Funbari Void as me a Sans that is overpowered with the powers to access to all sorts of buttons such as: true reset, reset, erase, overwrite, change, admin powers, create, destroy and more possibilities that even X!Gaster, Nightmare, Error couldn't even have, Overdoom's origins was that he was been created in the RecycleVerse as his main home which is the version of the Doodle sphere but it contains corrupted and AU's that shouldn't even existed in the Doodle Sphere, Overdoom is kind and want to have a great life but the way he looks wasn't been created to be apart of Peace it was been created to manage despair and negative whenever he visits an AU in the Doodle Sphere anyone who sees him runs away but he is still determined to handle everything until the day he could earn the respects of all humans and monsters in all kinds of AU's, he is currently working as the manager of the Recycle verse and also a lazy bones that makes bad puns.**

**OverDoom!Sans**: p/agxzfnBpc2tlbC1hcHByEwsSBlBpc2tlbBiAgKDaqMqDCQw/view

Recycle Verse created by Funbari Void**: A version of the Doodle sphere that manages all sorts of corrupted and AU's that were not meant to be born a place where Overdoom calls it home.**

Overdoom's stats: **level ?, ATK: INFINITY, DF: Exceed Limits, HP: Unlimited, MP: Endless stronger than Nightmare and Error**.


	2. Chapter 2: Overdoom's life

Overdoom wakes up on his home it was like other days having a check out to see if anything goes wrong with the corrupted AU's.

"Man why is the world so cruel I was been born in this trashed world, my looks are so negative and hellish but my heart and personality is filled with determination and hope" said Overdoom as he walks towards an randomized AU.

"Here's the original AU in the recycle verse AU number 1#: BansterTale the main original universe where every monster lives in the Anti Matter Earth with different faces, different clothes, different looks and also cool and savage attack moves" said Overdoom.

"Here's AU number 2#: FirstWorldTale apparently this is an Alternate Universe where every body mimics the objects and materials monsters are entities that existed on a world known as the first world that was been created" said Overdoom.

"Here's AU number 3#: WorstverseTale an AU where things got worst the human that was been trapped in the Anti Matter Earth which is full of sludge monster that wants to devoured their souls" said Overdoom.

"These AU's are all corrupted and shouldn't got existed in the world I wish I could be apart of the Doodle Sphere although it won't hurt if I suffer an genocide Route in Undertale as the original universe my well neutral and undecided friend or enemy known as Error always visits to he could destroy my AU for fun but I always stops him right after he is planning to do that he's a real maniac I wonder what could he be possibly doing right now" said Overdoom.

"Hey Overdoom I got something to say" said Error as he appeared out of nowhere.

"No Error you can't mess with my AU's it's illegal, bad and most of all not good" said Overdoom.

"No this time it's a job that has good reason I want you to kill the Chara who comes from the original UT" said Error.

"Wait changing a genocide route why?" said Overdoom.

"I was having a long conversation with Papyrus and he reminds me hoe does it feels to be like when we have hope and I want to help them please" said Error.

"Fine I'll do it in 1 condition you'll never destroy any of my AU's anymore they are all what I got left after I was been rejected by millions of AU's in the doodle sphere" said OverDoom.

"Promise" said Error.

"Well then gotta get going right now" said Overdoom.


	3. Note

If anyone wants to create a fan comic or fanfiction about Overdoom tale then your feel free to do it I wish allot of people would know the name of Overdoom Sans and what is he capable of.

Also if you have any comments about Overdoom then just comment it already like what do you like about him and hate about him and what are the problems that needs to be fixed and why? That's all thanks bye.


End file.
